


Tamamo no Mae, La Demoiselle Joyau Lumineux

by Memepotter952504



Category: Japanese Mythology
Genre: Kitsune, Metamorphose, Mythologie Japonaise, Tamamo no Mae - Freeform, Trahison - Freeform, esprit-renard, légende
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: La légende de Tamamo no Mae, un kitsune qui a voulu jouer un petit tour à un empereur.





	Tamamo no Mae, La Demoiselle Joyau Lumineux

**Tamamo no Mae, La Demoiselle Joyau Lumineux**

Il y a de nombreux siècles, au Japon, une femme à la beauté sans pareil et à la peau sans âge vivait au palais impérial et était la favorite de l'empereur Toba no In qui vivait reclus dans son palais, laissant ainsi le pouvoir à son fils. Cette femme s'appelait Tamamo.

Tamamo était toujours parfaite, de jour comme de nuit. Pas un pli sur ses vêtements, ses manières étaient distinguées, et sa peau elle-même avait une odeur parfumée. Elle était également une femme d'une grande connaissance et d'une grande sagesse. Tout cela permettait d'oublier ses origines modestes.

Un soir, alors que tout le monde était rassemblé pour écouter des récitations et des poésies, une tempête éclata dehors. Le vent était tel que les volets s'ouvrirent avec violence et toutes les bougies s'éteignirent dans le palais. Mais toute lumière n'avait pas disparu pour autant. En effet, tout le monde vit le corps de Tamamo luire dans la nuit noire.

En assistant à ce phénomène, les conseillers de l'empereur conclurent qu'elle était en réalité un démon. Mais Toba ne la voyait pas ainsi. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une preuve de plus que Tamamo était une femme exceptionnelle et hors du commun. Il la baptisa alors Tamamo-no-Mae, la _Demoiselle Joyau Lumineux._

Quelques mois plus tard, l'empereur Toba et son fils régnant tombèrent gravement malade. Hélas aucun médecin, aucun prêtre, aucun devin qui vint les examiner ne put déterminer l'origine du mal qui les rongeait, et encore moins comment les soigner.

Un jour, un astrologue du nom d'Abe no Yasuchika vint au palais. Il se trouvait également être un exorciste. Ayant l'œil aiguisé, il découvrit bien vite la nature réelle de Tamamo et donna raison aux conseillers de l'empereur. Elle était un démon. Mais pas un simple ! Elle était même un esprit-renard des plus maléfiques. Selon lui, l'objectif de Tamamo était de s'emparer du pouvoir. Mais l'empereur Toba n'en crut rien et refusa de la chasser car il l'aimait trop.

L'exorciste Abe, se doutant que l'empereur était sous l'emprise du pouvoir du démon Tamamo, n'en resta pas là. Il organisa une cérémonie en l'honneur d'un dieu de l'Au-delà. Son but était de pousser le démon à se révéler à l'empereur et à avouer ses crimes. L'entreprise fut un succès.

Durant le rituel en effet, Tamamo commença à faiblir et du reprendre sa forme originelle. Elle avoua ses actes et ses ambitions avant de s'enfuir. L'empereur Toba, le cœur meurtri par la trahison, envoya ses deux meilleurs guerriers à la poursuite de Tamamo pour la tuer. Tamamo étant un esprit-renard des plus rusés, elle réussit à leur échapper de très nombreuses fois. Mais à chaque échappatoire, elle sentait que l'étau se resserrait peu à peu autour d'elle. Un soir, elle sentit même que pour elle, ce serait le dernier. Elle apparut alors en songe à l'un des guerriers sous forme humaine afin de l'implorer. Elle le supplia de ne pas la tuer le lendemain quand leurs chemins se croiseraient à nouveau. Le guerrier refusa.

Le lendemain, les guerriers retrouvèrent l'esprit-renard dans une lande. L'un d'eux encocha une flèche et abattit la bête. La Kitsune mourut sur le coup et son corps se transforma en pierre, enfermant de la sorte son esprit dans cette dernière. Cette dernière fut dès lors hantée et surnommée la 'pierre tueuse'. Quiconque la touchait mourrait à cause de l'esprit maléfique qui tentait de s'échapper de sa prison lithique.

L'esprit du renard hanta les lieux durant une éternité, tuant toute personne osant s'aventurer là, jusqu'au jour où un prêtre bouddhiste s'arrêta à côté de la pierre. Entendant les menaces de la Kitsune, il exécuta un rituel afin d'assainir les lieux et chasser le démon de la pierre.

Lors de cette rencontre qui avait été violente, il apprit que Tamamo n'avait pas commis des méfaits qu'au Japon. Elle avait également agi en Inde en poussant un empereur à déclarer la guerre à ses voisins pour rituel macabres réclamant un millier de têtes royales. Elle avait été également mariée à un Seigneur chinois et avait provoqué la chute de la dynastie des Zhou.

Ainsi, le mal quitta enfin la terre après tant de malheurs et de destructions. Le prêtre bouddhiste repartit à son pèlerinage le cœur rassuré.


End file.
